Air conditioners typically employ conventional rotating air movers such as fans and blowers to draw air into the air conditioner, force it through a heat exchanger, and then expel cooled or heated air back out into the room. An air filter may be added to further condition the air.
Unfortunately, fans and blowers tend to be noisy, especially in the relative quiet of a living room, bedroom, or hotel room. Furthermore, fans and blowers contain rotating and moving parts that usually wear out over time.
Therefore, an apparatus that can quietly move, and perhaps even filter, the air passing through an air conditioner without relying upon rotating parts would be desirable. The invention provides such an apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as will as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.